


Spray Paint, Bellefleur, and a Diamond

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s07e22 Requiem, Episode: s09e20 The Truth, F/M, Humor, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-12
Updated: 2005-02-12
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: They're still on the run. So why are they HERE?





	Spray Paint, Bellefleur, and a Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: Spray Paint, Bellefleur and a Diamond 

Author: Pattie 

Rated: PG 

Category: Post Series, Vignette, MSR. 

Spoiler(s): Pilot, Requiem, The Truth, Part 16 of my Journey to the Distant Shore Series. 

Summary: They're still on the run, about to save the world and retrieve William. So why are they HERE? 

Archive: Gossamer. Any others who ask shall likely receive permission. I store my fics at Pattie's Pocketful of X, and all are welcome. 

Feedback: I like to hear from readers! You can find me here: 

Disclaimer: Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions and Fox Studios hold the copyright to The X-Files and all of their original characters. I do not earn money and intend no copyright infringement when it comes to this little hobby. 

**PORTLAND, OREGON**  
7:16 PM 

As long as Scully could remember since she met Mulder, she couldn't get him to tell her a well-kept secret unless she had been meant to hear it anyway. This time was no different, she decided, as the plane set down in Oregon once more. This was their third time in the state, and she prayed nothing would happen again. "You know, things happen in threes," she said to Mulder, as she unfastened her seatbelt. "This had better not be something we don't need." 

"Relax, enjoy, and after this one thing, we are on our way to William. I promise." He handed Scully her jacket. "I'd never do anything to hurt ever again, and I meant that promise. But you are not going to get another word out of me." 

Well, that gave Scully a few things to mull over, and something to worry about. 

As they walked through the Lariat parking lot, Scully voiced her concern for Mulder. "Tell me you're not here to find the spaceship again. Wait, I bet you are. And it's already dark, so this would be a perfect time to check out that air field again." Of course, Scully already knew that, and tried to look ever so serious and sound mighty stern. She could have also protested that this was the ONE WRONG, VERY WRONG day of the year to re-live past nightmares and misadventures. 

"I'm not here to find the spaceship again, Scully!" Mulder laughed as he opened the trunk and put his bags and then hers away and slammed the hood shut. "I swear." 

"Well, I'm not so sure, Mulder. The last time we were here, you were abducted and I was experiencing symptoms of what I soon discovered to be pregnancy. So, where are we headed?" 

"Well, Bellefleur, naturally. There's a lovely little motel. But first, there's a stop we need to make on the way. It's a very popular, but spooky place." 

Scully took the passenger's seat and fastened her seatbelt as Mulder started the engine. "This isn't one of those anniversary hauntings, Valentine's Day style, is it?" 

"Ah, no. That would be in Chicago." 

"I never did quite figure out what happened that Christmas, you know." Scully was pretending to be irritated, but just couldn't succeed. She wasn't shouting, and she had forgotten to muster one up. She was kind of curious about this trip. 

"I guess the ghosts were feeling generous that time," Mulder quipped. "Aren't you glad?" 

"After all that's happened, yes. A lot of things happened since that night that I could not quite fathom, Mulder. But here we are, in the here and now. You're back, we're fairly safe, and William is out of harm's way." 

Mulder looked at the signs along the way. "Welcome to Bellefleur, Scully. We'll be at our destination shortly." 

"Yeah, the motel." 

"No, not quite. You'll know the place when you see it." Mulder kept his eyes on the road, not taking time to look at Scully for a second. 

In the minutes that followed, there was a silence between the two former FBI Agents that seemed to last forever. Scully was skeptical that there was any place between the airport and the Bellefleur Motel that had any particularly special feeling associated with it except those of scientific wonder, and Mulder was so absolutely certain that his destination was just the right place to be tonight. 

"Here it is," Mulder announced enthusiastically. He parked the car and ran out onto the the road. Scully followed him, because there had to be a catch to all this fuss. She couldn't believe that Mulder was opening the trunk, but said nothing. That is, until she saw her partner with a can of red spray paint. 

"Mulder! You told me you weren't... " 

"Shh! You're breaking my concentration, Scully. Just let me do this." 

Scully rolled her eyes, and started at the stars. "There was no weird electrical activity with the car, we aren't missing time, and I really don't see... " As soon as she looked at the marking Mulder had drawn, she was speechless. 

"Well?" Mulder was down on his knees, and had drawn a red heart over the now fading "X" he had sprayed there so long ago. 

"Mulder... I..." 

"Well, don't just stand there! Get over here! Do you want to leave me here alone to get run over?" 

"Of course not!" Scully ran to his side and stared at the road. "Happy Valentine's Day, right? Thank you, Mulder. I'm... underwhelmed." 

"Now, this is a very special occasion, and, uh... " He dug into his pocket and gave Scully a velvet-covered box. The soft expression in her eyes was well worth the wait. "All right. Now, I'm not kidding this time. Scully, will you marry me?" 

Scully's eyes welled up with tears, as she knelt beside Mulder. "Of course I will!" The tears streamed down her face as she hugged him. "This is the perfect place to ask, Mulder. You don't know how special I felt when you held me that night I was feeling so sick, and you told me to go home. And even though you came back here and were absucted, we're here now. We're right back where it all started." 

"Scully, that night you asked me to check your back, and trusted a pervert like me with your body because you were scared you might have been a victim, that was when I told you everything, and you... you understood why I was doing what I needed to do to try to find Samantha. I've never forgotten that, and I never will. When do you want to make an honest man out of me?" He took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. 

Scully swept away her tears and stared at the ring. "After we get William back," she said quickly. "Because we have to get him back, Mulder. I can't even think of anything else until after we get him back." She then paused, and looked at Mulder. "I know that's what we both want." 

"It is, and let's get to that motel, because I'm getting a cramp in my leg here, and it's starting to rain." 

"I'm not going to argue science and the rules this time, Mulder. So, I'm not going to let you out of my sight again until everything's all right. Everything." 

"I know you're not. Happy Valentines Day, Scully." 

"Yes, it is," she whispered softly. "It is." 

**END**

Author's note: Okay, my name's Pattie and I'm a 'Shipper. I know this is what I've been for a long time, and I guess I tried to clothe it in laughter, Mulder's injuries, angst for all, and happy endings. This is just something I can't hold back any longer. But I'm NOT taking any 12-Step Recovery Program!  <G>   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
